


Into the Woods

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, It's just a prank, Molly is the heaviest sleeper this side of the continent, Very awkward Beau, Who can't make her brain work when Yasha is around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: A walk in the woods had always helped Beau relax and release her tension. The fact that she was dragging Molly's body behind her should be irrelevant.





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story was based on a prompt I found on Pinterest. I don't know about you but when I want to read something inevitably I end up writing it. So you can expect more Yashregard (is that their ship name?) stories coming from me!

**Into the Woods**

  
  
A walk in the woods had always helped Beau relax and release her tension. The fact that she was dragging Molly's body behind her should be irrelevant. Well, not so much is body _body_ but more like his sleeping body – for such a usual vigilant guy he was quite the heavy sleeper. And really, who could blame her? There had been a forest right outside of her parents' estate, and she remembered going there to avoid them even when she had been just a kid. Forests were where she went when she wanted to breathe and hit something. Luckily for her, their new mission had sent them straight into the woods.

  
So really, why not kill two birds with one stone? Take a good breath away from the group but also prank the most annoying guy she'd ever met. It was just perfect.

  
She continued to drag Molly by his feet, his purple coat now covered in mud and his usually impeccable hair filled with dirt and small twigs. She didn't know whether he was just heavy or she wasn't as strong as she thought – honestly, the former seemed closer to the truth. She was just glad he hadn't woken up yet. She had no idea how far she would drag him, but she didn't want him to find his way back easily. She looked behind her. The small flames of their camp were just sparks from here, barely shimmering in the darkness. Just a few feet should do it. After all, she didn't really want him to end up lost for good, because after they would have to run after him and there was no way this prank was coming to bite her in the ass.

  
She huffed and continued to pull. One of Molly's many trinkets rattled in the silent night. The guy was like a bell, she thought, always ringing in her ears. She looked ahead and found a tree a bit larger than the others. She could probably hide him behind it. With one last ditch effort, she pulled him all the way to the tree. She let go of his legs and they fell in the dirt. It didn't seem to bother the tiefling, as he just shifted slightly. She brushed her hands and waited until he was done moving to pick him up once again. She'd barely placed her hands under his arms that she heard something creeping in the darkness.

  
She swore internally. Fjord had said there were no wolves in this part of the woods. She wasn't about to leave Molly away from everyone if there were wolves coming to get him. This was a prank, not a murder. She continued to focus on her ears. If only she could see anything other than darkness. The moon was barely helping, passing sparingly through the pines. After she'd made sure there wasn't anything in her direct field of vision, she slowly walked around the trunk of the tree. She froze in surprise, however, when she found herself standing in front of Yasha. Her first thought was to celebrate Yasha's return. Her second to wonder how the taller woman had found them. The third to curse all the gods in the universe.

  
"Beau?"

  
"Yasha! Hey!"

  
"What are you doing so far from the camp?"

  
Beau could feel her brain stopping completely, abandoning her in her most dire moment.

  
"Oh, you know... I was just... definitely taking a walk. I just like walking... in the woods..."

  
She could feel sweat dripping down her back. Her brain was finally back on, but it was only screaming one single word: _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

  
"If you're the one on watch you shouldn't wander so far from the camp," Yasha replied, her arms still crossed.

  
Beau cursed herself even more. In the darkness she couldn't see her face, only her pale skin almost shining under the moonlight.

  
"Yeah, I was just taking a breather, you know? Seatin' down's not my thing... so much..."

  
She desperately needed for two of her neurons to connect, but they kept short-circuiting every time she tried anything.

  
"Have you seen Molly? He wasn't at the camp when I stopped by."

  
"Oh yeah! He went that way..." she pointed in the other direction to were the tiefling was currently sleeping "Went to the bathroom I think. Don't really care so I didn't really... ask..."

  
Yasha continued to observe her up and down, and Beau felt herself melting under her gaze, even though she couldn't see her eyes. She'd never felt this stupid in her life. Why did Yasha have to come back now? Now! After such a long absence, after Beau had spent such a long time plotting her prank – admittedly Jester had given her the idea right before they'd left Zadash, but still.

  
"Are you sure he went that way?" Yasha asked.

  
"Yeah, of course, I am. You think I'm messing with you? Nah... If I wanted to mess with ya' I'd just say your arms are not as nice as you think..."

  
Beau was dying inside, and her brain had obviously shut down halfway through that sentence. She cleared her throat and continued.

  
"But I'm not messing with you. I'm not."

  
"I can see his feet poking from behind the tree."

  
"What?!"

  
Beau whirled around, almost losing her balance. Under the soft light of the moon, she could barely distinguish Molly's feet poking from one side of the tree.

  
"Oh... Maybe he passed out?" she tried.

  
Yasha said nothing, only walked around the tree and picked him up. She placed him on her shoulder like he was a bag of potatoes, and he kept on snoring like nothing was going on. Beau gulped down and followed Yasha back to camp silently. She could feel her whole body burning up. This was it. She'd never had a shot with Yasha before, but now her chances were stillborn at best. Could someone conjure a strangling carpet for her to rest in? They could bury it with her too, she didn't care anymore.

  
"I didn't take you for a prankster."

  
Beau thought her whole body had gone into shock, but she continued to walk anyway, so it probably wasn't a big deal. Yasha's tone had been that of a statement, slightly amused, not a reproach.

  
"Would you believe me if I told you it was Jester's idea?"

  
"It was Jester's idea to prank Molly?"

  
Beau pursed her lips.

  
"No, that was all me."

  
They returned to camp silently, and Yasha delicately placed Molly where he'd been sleeping before, then sat down. Beau hesitated before she took her seat as well. She picked up a stick near her and began to poke the dying fire. When she looked up, she found Yasha observing her. Through the fire, she could finally see her eyes. The blue one had turned steely gray under the firelight, while the other was dark, with barely a hint of purple.

  
"How did you find us?" Beau asked, breaking the silence.

  
"I went back to Zadash. Heard the Mighty Nein had taken a hunting job west of the city. You guys have garnered quite the reputation."

  
Beau nodded and pursed her lips before she explained:

  
"I meant me and Molly."

  
"Oh."

  
Yasha pointed to Molly's sleeping form.

  
"I followed the trail you left behind when you dragged him."

  
"Oh..."

  
Beau looked back the fire. She really felt dumber than ever. She was just about ready to let her feeling of stupidity swallow her when she heard Yasha declared:

  
"Next time you need some heavy lifting, you can just ask me, you know?"


End file.
